1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fastener systems and more particularly to a fastener system having attaching hardware and interlocking driver tools by which the tool remains securely nested and interlocked in a slot or aperture formed in the attaching hardware during installation and removal of the attaching hardware. The fastener system according to the present invention is adaptable to the fastening of a broad range of materials and is adaptable to both manual and automatic operation. The fastener system according to the present invention includes fasteners which are readily and economically manufactured using existing mass production manufacturing equipment.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In the practice of fastening there has been a long-felt need for a fastener system which prevents the slipping of the driver tool from the fastener during operation and the consequent marring and damage to the work under construction.
The inventor is actively engaged in furniture manufacturing and is knowledgeable in fastener systems that have been developed over the past fifty years. His knowledge extends to fasteners used for the fastening of wood, metal, plastic and composition materials and no fastener system which solves the technical problems solved by the present invention is known to the inventor.
In the prior application, an Examiner's search which included fasteners and associated driving tools in Class 411/Subclasses 407 and 403 yielded the following references:
______________________________________ ITEM U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ A 4,911,592 R. Dewain Kephart 03/27/90 B 4,856,952 Ming-Tang Lin 08/15/89 C 4,572,039 Warren Desjardins 02/25/86 D 4,538,486 Jacques Lutrat 09/03/85 E 4,497,225 John Vaughn 02/05/85 F 4,033,003 Emilio R. Marroquin 07/05/77 G 3,540,342 Rudolph Marion 11/17/70 Vaughn H 2,792,039 G.S. Wing et al. 05/14/57 I 2,684,094 John Lissy 07/20/54 J 2,631,624 Roland H. Wright 03/17/53 ______________________________________
This application expands on the prior submittal in the area of method of manufacture and the application is thereby differentiated from the preceding application.